Rememberance of a Lost Memory
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Jennifer goes back to the remains of the opera house, and starts to remember what happened before the incident happens. Jennifer/Phantom pairing.


**Okay, I just want to tell you that a friend of mine from school asked me to update this on here. She said that she had a story that she wanted me to update, so I had to wait until it was completed. So, I hope you enjoy it, and any comments you have I will just pass it on to her. 'Kay? **

**Enjoy :D

* * *

**In the romance city of Paris, France, sits the remains of a small opera house burned down in 1870. A young woman of about twenty makes her way up the ruined steps. She pauses and rests her hand on the crumbled door frame. She sighs and pushes the door open; the hinges creak with age. She strikes a match and lights the nearest candle. Her name is Jennifer, known as Jenny to her closest friends and the man she once loved. Silent tears course down her cheeks as she thinks of him.

She makes her way into the house of the theatre. A gaping hole sends light streaming down to the stage like a ghostly spotlight, illuminating the tattered curtain and waiting for a show that would never start. Jenny sets the candle on the stage and hoists herself up. She walks around the stage, touching props and dust cluttered costumes. These would soon be sold in the auction the next day. Jenny sorts through the piles of things being sold and her hand brushes a wooden box. She grabs it and lifts it up, trying to get a better look at it. It is a music box. One so familiar that snippets of the past came to her. "Wait," she says aloud, "I remember everything." She twists the key on the back, winding it up. A soft tune chimed throughout the ruins, echoing off the charred walls and empty seats. Now the memories come flooding back.

It has only been a couple of years since the incident, the incident that changed Jennifer's like forever. She was around the same age she is now. A young adult of twenty, dancing in the chorus with her good friends Meg and Christine, Jennifer was extremely happy. Over the years, strange occurrences had scrambled the nerves of everyone in the opera house. The Opera Populaire, as it was called, often had to replace the manager who would be scared practically to death by the Opera Ghost. Because of this, everyone thought the opera house was haunted. No one really saw this man who lurked about the stage dropping scenery on the soprano, Carlotta geuticelli. During rehearsal one day when Leferve, the previous manager, was introducing the two new managers, Firmin and Andre. Carlotta was singing for them, when suddenly a piece of scenery came untied and dropped right on top of her. That was the first time Jennifer caught sight of him. She looked up in time to see his face, an evil smile stretching across his lips.

His smile faded when he saw her and he disappeared.

Carlotta rampaged, yelling and cursing, saying she'd had enought. "I can't work like this!" she shouted. She pointed a finger at Firmin, "You either fix this, or I'll never come back here again!" She said and stalke off...

------------------

Jennifer smiles as she remembers this and looks up at the rafters and the dusty robes. She slides the bag she brought off of her shoulder and eases the music box into it. She walks on tryng to remember what happened next...

-----------------

After Carlotta's outraged voice died, Madame Giry, the ballet instructor, stepped forward holding a white envelope. On the back a blood red skull glistened in the light. On the front, written in elegant script, it said "To my new managers." Madame Giry handed this to Firmin. "A message sir, from the opera ghost." She said. Firmin snatched it away and ripped it open, saying "God in heaven, you're all obsessed." He started to read the letter, while Madame Giry explained, "He welcomes you to his Opera house," Firmin scoffed, "His opera house."

Madame Giry continued, "and he commands that you leave box five, empty for his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due." she finished, backing away. "Salary?" Andre asked peering over Firmin's shoulder. This time, Jennifer spoke up, "Yes, Mr. Leferve used to give him 20,000 franks a month." she said stepping forward to Madame Giry's side. "20,000 franks?" Firmin asked, "Perhaps you can afford more, for I see you have the Vicompt De Chagney as your patron." Jennifer said looking right at the young man with long brown hair standing behind the new managers. The man sepped forward.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts. Especially the world renowned Opera Populaire." he said with a smile towards Jennifer. She let them talk and returned to her place next to Christine. She seemed excited, "That's Raoul, I met him when we were kids. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts." she said. Meg sighed, "Christine, he's so handsome." she said.

Raoul and the managers walked by them and Christine frowned, "He wouldn't recognize me." she said. Meg touched her shoulder, "He didn't see you." They headed off t rehearsal, leaving Jennifer to double checking the costumes. She was the singing instructor as well, helping Christine improve her notes. Firmin and Andre returned later, arguing over whether or not they should cancel the performance. "Without Segniora Carlotta, this show can't go on." Mesuire Reyer, the composer was saying. Jennifer shook her head, "Why don't you let Christine Daae sing the part?" she asked. Firmin looked at her, "A chorus girl?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "She had a lot of training. She may be your only hope." she said, still sorting throught costumes. She turned to them and placed a hand on her him. "You do know why that scenery fell on Carlotta, don't you?" she asked tilting her head to one side. Firming patted his coat pocket, feeling the ridge of the seal on the envelope containing the letter.

Jennifer turned back to the clothes. "It's what he wants. He likes Christine; he taught her all she knows." she said, looking up towards the rafters. She turned once more to Firmin, "I thought you taught her." he said, stroking his chin in thought.

Jennifer shook her head. "No, I just improved her voice, the Opera Ghost taught her." she said. Firmin scoffed, "Fine, but I don't like putting Carlotta out on the street like this." he said. Jennifer laughed, "Trust me, you'd have more luck with Christine." she said turning to leave...

------------------

Jennifer now makes her way to Christine Daae's room with the magic mirror that lead to the Phantom of the Opera's lair. She remembers the first time she ever went down there like it was yestarday...

-----------------

It was after the performance; Christine was in her room changing for bed and Jennifer was next door in her room. When she checked on Christine, she was gone. A stream of light seemed to come from behind the mirror. She walked toward it and found that the mirror was actually a door. She carefully made her way down the damp passage and stopped when she heard voice. "What is this place?" one voice, Christine's, asked.

"This is my home." a male voice replied, soft and smooth. Jennifer sidled the wall and krept closer. She peeked around the corner and gasped. The room was brightly lit and beautiful statues lined the walls. A small lake shimmered across from the beautiful island. A large bed sat near the middle of the island, surrounded by dark red curtains. Christine lay asleep in the bed, a smile on her face. But what really got Jennifer's attention, was the man sitting at the organ.

She couldn't see his face, but could tell he was the Phantom. He was dressed all in black and his hair was slicked back. He played softly so as not to awaken his sleeping ward. Jennifer sat on the ground quietly and listened. Soon she too fell asleep. When she awoke, the Phantom and Christine were gone. Jennifer took this opputunity to roam and try to find out why this man was afraid to show his face in public.

She shifted through the papers cluddered on a desk near the organ, but found nothing but music and half-written notes...

--------------------------

Jennifer touches these same places, but the sheets of music and notes are gone, burned in the fire. She sits at the charred organ and starts to play. Tears stream down her cheeks while she plays. Meanwhile, a dark figure watches her, not moving...

-------------------------

After finding nothing, Jennifer headed back upstairs and readied herself for the rehearsal that day. She was coaching Meg.

When Firmin and Andre came storming in, arguing. She hurried to the lobby. "What's going on here?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

"This is an outrage!" Firmin shouted, "He can't tell us how to run our opera house!" Andre nodded in agreement. Jennifer stopped dead. "Yours?" she asked surprised. She shook her head, "This opera house is not yours." She said calmly. Andre closed the gap between them, "Tell me, who pays for this place?" he asked softly. Jennifer smirks, "The Phantom owns it. You simply run it and pay for damages." she said, "Now, what has he told you?"

Andre sighs angrily then reads his note aloud. "Dear Andre, what a charming gala, Christine was perfect. Carlotta, it was sad to see her go. However, the diva's a disaster. How dare you let her sing when her season's past her prime." he finished, then glared at Jennifer. Firmin clears his throat and reads his note, "Dear Firming, just a brief reminder my salary has not been paid. Please send it with haste to the vocal instructor, Jennifer to give to me. Then perhaps I can get and explanation as to why she was in my room last night." Firmin raised an eyebrow at the last part. But before he could say anything, Raoul came in. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Who, Mesuire." Jennifer asked meeting his gaze, "Christine." he said holding up yet another note. "This was sent to me, obviously by one of you." he said. Jennifer took the note and read it aloud. "Do not fear for Miss Daae, th angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." She handed it back to Raoul. "I'm not sure where she is now, but whoever sent this has brought no harm to her." she said.

Carlotta burst through the doors and threw her note at Raoul. "How could you?!" she yelled. Firmin picked up the letter and handed it to Raoul to read. "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great miss fortune should you attempt to take her place." he read and looked to Jennifer. "Who sends these?" he asked, but before she could answer, Madame Giry entered followed by Meg. "Miss Daae has returned." she said. In her hands she held another note. "Where is she?" Firmin asked. "She's in her room. She needs to rest." Madame Giry replied.

"May I see her?" Raoul asked, but Madame Giry shook her head. "No, she''l see no one." she said and handed Firmin the note. "I was asked to give this to you." Firmin took the note and read it. "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most aimeable nature. You have note followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I will see her career progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, the silent role Christine is the play the Countess. This role is full of charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is completely silent which makes my casting ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five. If these commands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obediant servant, O.G." When Firmin finished, Carlotta snatched the note and crumpled it up. "It's all a plan to help that little brat Christine!" She snarled. Jennifer laughed. "If you wish to keep your jobs, I suggest you do as you're told." she said and left...

--------------------

A noise in the back of the room causes Jennifer to jump. She scans the room but is still alone. A rat had knocked over a small candle stick. Jennifer closes her eyes sighing with relief. She stands and starts out, but stops with she sees a white glimmer near the bed. She walks to the bed and kneels. A white mask stares up at her. It only covers one half of the face, so only one eye hole is carved into it. She picks it up and runs her hand along the smooth surface. 'It wasn't even touched by the hungry flames.' she thinks placing it in her bag. 'I'm sure he'll want it back.' she heads back upstairs and keeps going to the roof...

--------------------

The performance started out well, but was soon ruined by none other than the Phantom of the Opera. "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" he asked. Jennifer could hear the anger in his voice. She looked nervously at the stage where Carlotta stood in the costume of the countess. Christine stood motionless, looking up above her box.

Jennifer leaned over the edge trying to see him better, but couldn't. Carlotta shouted something at Christine and stalked off stage. Something about her part behing silent, but Jennifer wasn't paying attention. She did hear the Phantom whisper, "A toad Madame. Perhaps it is you who are a toad." At first, Jennifer didn't understand why he said that, but when Carlotta started singing again, she croaked like a frog. Everyone in the audience began laughing...

----------------------

Jennifer can't help but laugh now. She giggles quietly as she heads up to the roof...

-----------------------

Firmin and Andre stopped the performance and tried to calm everyone down. "Ladies and gentlemen," Firmin announced, "the performance will continue in ten minutes time, where the role of the countess will be played by Christine Daae." he said. The crowd cheered. "In the meantime. We shall give you, the ballet from act 3 of tonights opera." Andre said. The left the stage and the music began. Jennifer hurried to Christine's dressing room. "I don't know if I can do this." Christine said when Jennifer opened the door. "You'll do fine, Christine, I promise." she said pulling Christine's hair back.

Suddenly there was a scream and they hurried back to the stage. Jennifer gasped and looked away. Joseph Bouquet, the scenery master, hung from a rope by his neck. His body jerked once then fell to the ground. Jennifer looked up and saw the Phantom's black cape disappear behind a pillar. She looked around for Christine and saw her running for the roof, Raoul by her side. Jennifer followed them. She hid behind one of the statues and watched, looking for any sign of the Opera Ghost. She finally saw him across the way staring right at her. She bolted behind the statue and waited. Christine and Raoul kisse and left. Jennifer emerged from behind the statue. The Phantom did the same. She stood as far away as possible and let him grieve. He picked up a disgarded rose. The very same one he gave to Christine out of love. Tears fell to the ground as he crumpled it. Without a word, Jennifer stepped forward and gently pryed the rose from his hands. She put her arm around his shoulders and helped him up.

She took him to the deserted kitchen and locked the door behind her. He sat at the table, his in his hands sobbing. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked quietly. Jennifer got him a glass of water and sat down in front of him. "It's not that bad. You haven't done anything wrong." she said. He lifted his head and looked at her. "What do you care? What does anyone care what I do?" he said and grabbed the glass. He sipped at the water, not tasting it. Jennifer stood and went to the fridge. "Are you hungry?" she asked, pulling out things for a sandwich. He didn't answer; she went ahead and made him one just in case. When she set the plate down in front of him, he dropped his hands. Jennifer smiled when she saw his face. His features were handsome. His eyes were a bright green but seemed blue. His lips were full and smooth, she could tell just by looking at them. The only thing that held his looks back was a white mask on the right side of his face. "Why do you wear that thing?" she asked. He stopped eating. "What?" he asked, setting his food down. She pointed to the mask. "No wonder, Christine doesn't love you. Your best features are held back by the mask." she said.

He shook his head. "It's not the mask that has her running, it's what's under it." he said disgusted. Jennifer stood. "Well, I have to go see Firmin about your salary. Oh and by the way. I was in your room the other night because I was curious I wanted to know why you hid from people." she said appologetically. He nodded. "Maybe I'll explain some time." he said, a slight smile forming. Jennifer smiled back and headed to Firmins office. He and Andre were discussing decorations for the masquerade the next night. Jennifer knocked lightly. "Come in." Firmin said cheerfully. She opened the door slowly. "Mesuire, we need to talk about..." she began, but he interupted. "We need your opinion on decorations." he said holding up two materials. "Which one?" he asked. He sounded like a young child unable to decide which toy to buy. Jennifer pointed to the one in his right hand.

"Perfect," he said, holding up two more. "And one more?" he said. Thi time she picked the left hand. "Beautiful, you do know how to match designs." he said, tossing the unwanted fabrics to the side. "Mesuire, please. We must discuss the Phantom's salary." she said. Firmin and Andre both stopped dead, "What?" they asked together. Jennifer sighed. "It's been a week now. He was supposed to get it last Monday." she said, crossing her arms. Firmin dug around in his pockets and pulled out a small sack. "Here, give this to him." he said tossing it to her. She opened it and counted the frances. "Only 20 frances?" she asked. Firmin scoffed, "Why, is that enought?" he asked. Jennifer shook her head and stood. "No, it's not. And if you refuse to pay him the right amount, then you shall rue the day you came here." she said and walked out.

She headed down to the Phantom's lair and tossed the bag to him. He caught it with ease. "What?" he said looking into the bag, "Only twenty?" he threw the bag at the wall. It crashed to the floor, spilling the coins everywhere. "After everything I've done for this place, this is how they thank me!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said, "They wouldn't pay anymore than that. They actually refuse to pay you at all." The Phantom put his cloak on and headed form the door. "Where are you going?" Jennifer asked, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. I'm tired of living like this!" he said angrily and wrenched his arm out of her grasp. She held firm.

"You can't, not now. Wait until the masquerade tomorrow night." she said.

Calmly, the anger in his eyes ceased and his tense muscles relaxed under her grip.

"You are right." he said siting down on the ground near the lake. Jennifer kneeled next to him. "Why do I have to live like this?" he asked...

--------------------

Jennifer stands from where she'd been sitting and heads back to the stage. She sits on the edge once more and remembers the rest...

--------------------

The next evening, everyone was enjoying the party. Forgetting everything that had happened in the last couple weeks. The Phantom was silent all day, not causing any mischief during practice and no notes what so ever. Only Jennifer knew why. He was down in his lair thinking about how to obtain the rest of his salary. As she got ready, Jennifer decided to visit him, before she went to the party. She placed her mother's favorite necklace around her neck and headed down. Her dress was a dark red with black trimming around the neckline. The mask she wore matched by color and beauty. Once she got down to the small island that served as the Phantom's room. She saw that he was definitly angry. Papers were strewn everywhere. Music thrown carelessly on the bed and some statues were broken. She found him standing in front of a mirror, looking himself over. He wore a red outfit similar to hers and a skull-like mask. On his right hip rested a sheathed sword. When he saw her in the mirror, he turned to face her.

"You look beautiful." he said with a smile. Jennifer straightened her dress and smiled back, "Thank you." she said. Suddenly he did the one thing Jennifer didn't expect. He held out his arm and said, "Permit me to escort you to the party." She linked her arm with his and they went to the lobby together. Everyone stopped dead when they entered, arms still linked. Several gasps escaped the crowd and some women fainted. Jennifer found Christine standing in the corner with Raoul. An engagement right glimmered around her neck. The Phantom broke their linked arms gently and walked forward. Firmin and Andre stood at the bottom of the stairs. The Phantom's glare was furious when he saw them. Jennifer noticed he was carrying a black leather bag with music in it. 'Don Juan Triumphant' was the title. This he threw down the steps and explained. "This opera is one of my own design; Casting is crucial." he glared at Carlotta and continued. "But, before rehearsal starts, I have a few requests." he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Carlotta, "Carlotta must be taught to act. Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage." he said.

Piangi, Carlotta's husband, stepped forward, fists clenched, but stopped when the sword was turned on him. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." he said, poking Piangi's stomach with the tip of the sword. "And my managers must learn that their place is in the office. Not the arts." Jennifer smiled. The Phantom sheathed his sword and turned back to the crowd, looking right at Christine. Raoul had disappeared. "As for our star. Miss Christine Daae. No doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good but should she wish to excell. Let Pride allow her to return to me, her teacher." he said. Christine looked at Jennifer and she nodded. Christine gulped and took a step forward. She paused, then walked closer. The Phantom's gaze shifted to the ring around her neck. He grabbed it and pulled it off. He turned and hurried back up the stairs. He gathered the cape he wore into his hands and fell through a trap door. Jennifer jumped and hurried down the stairs. Raoul entered the room, wielding a sword. He ran past Jennifer and jumped down into the gaping hole on the stairs. The hole closed and all was silent.

Christine stood motionless, her hand resting on the spot where her ring once rested. Jennifer put an arm around her and took her to her room. Early the next morning, Jennifer awoke to fine Raoul sitting in front of the mirror, but Christine's bed was empty. A horse whinneyed and a whip cracked. Jennifer rushed to the window and saw Christine in the back of a carriage. In the driver's seat, white mask gleaming in the candle light, sat the Phantom. A frown obscuring his lips. Jennifer gasped and hurried out. She grabbed her cloak and followed. She climbed into the nearest coach and tossed a bag of coins to the driver. "Take me to the cemetery." she said. The driver nodded. She had heard Christine say she wanted to visit her father's grave today, so it was a lucky guess.

When she reached the cemetery she asked the driver to stay. "No problem, missie." he said. Jennifer ran through the gates and broke into a sprint when she ehared the sound of metal clanging. Christine stood off to the side while Raoul and the Phantom fought. The Phantom swung and slit Raoul's shoulder. Raoul cried out in pain and came after the Phantom, swinging violently. Finally Raoul had him on the ground and lifted his sword for one final strike. "No, Raoul!" Christine yelled, running forward. "Not like this." she said. Raoul sheathed his sword and helped Christine up onto the horse he'd followed them on. They rode off and Jennifer rushed to the Phantom's side. He stood and brushed the snow from his clothes. Jennifer stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, "Physically, yes." he said picking up his sword. Jennifer stepped out of his way and let him lead. "I have a carriage waiting right out front." she said, but he shook his head, "I'd rather walk." he said calmly. Jennifer sighed and told the driver to go. She handed him another bag of coins and thanked him. She then ran to keep up with the Phantom's long strides.

When they arrived at the opera house. He walked her to the front door and then went in through the back. He climbed up to the stained glass window above the stage and crawled in. He tinkered with the chain holding up the chandelere. An evil smile formed as he rigged it. Meanwhile Jennifer was heading for Christine's room. By the time they got back it was only one hour before show time. She found Christine sitting on the bench in the chapel, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Christine, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked, sitting next to her. She grabbed Jennifer and cried into her shoulder. "God knows what he's planning." she sobbed. Jenny stroked her shoulder. "I'm so scared." Christine said looking up at her. Jennifer shook her head. "Don't be. He won't hurt you. I won't allow it." she said. After a few more minutes of tears, Jennifer finally convinced her that she'd be fine. Christine wiped her eyes and hurried off to dress. To keep her calm, Jennifer stayed back stage with Christine the whole time.

When she finally got on the stage, she seemed to feel better. Then suddenly, Jennifer heard a familiar voice and looked around. The Phantom wasn't in the audience, however. He was on the stage. He was dressed in Piangi's costume and continued the show. A dancer came to Jennifer and said that Piangi was dead. She followed the girl to where the body layed and anger shot through her heard. "He's gone too far." she said under her breath. She kneeled to check for a pulse but stopped when she heared screams. She left the girl with Piangi and hurried back to the front. Christine and the Phantom were high above the stage on the platform set up for the show. The Phantom's mask lay disguarded on the stage. His body shook with anger as he drew his sword. Withone swift motion, he sliced the rope holding the chandelere. It crashed to the ground and caught fire. Jennifer's gaze shifted from them to the chandeler and back. They both had disappeared...

---------------

Jennifer touches the tarp, under which rests the ruined chandelere. She lifts the tarp revealing the shattered pieces. They have been repaired and replaced with the new electric light bulb. She hears a thump from above the stage and makes her way up there. She remembers how it ended...

---------------

She knew where they'd gone and headed down to the Phantom's lair. She followed his shouts and her struggling grunts. When she finally got to her destination, she was too late. The Phantom had Raoul roped to the gate blocking the exit and a rope was slung around his neck. The Phantom was on the other end of the rope, yanking it right. Christine stood on the small island and wept. "Make your choice!" the Phantom whispered harshly. Jennifer stepped up next to Christine. "She doesn't have to make a choice, Erik." she said. The Phantom almost dropped the rope. "Jennifer, get out of here, you..." he started, but stopped and stared, "How did you know my name?" he asked loosening his grip on the rope.

Jennifer's smile was kind. "I've known for awhile. I just respected your wishes by not using it." she said. She took a step forward. "Let them go." She whispered. The Phantom tightened his grip again, "Why should I?" he snarled, "They've caused nothing but sadness within me." He pulled the rope tighter. Raoul choked and looked at Jennifer, pleading. "Is killing him really worth it?" she asked, gesturing to Raoul. The Phantom turned to look at him. "Do you really think Christine would be happy if she's forced into marriage. Let her decide." Jennifer said. She encouraged Christine forward. "I choose, Raoul." she said softly. Jennifer nodded and looked at the Phantom. She approached him and touched his cheek. "Let him go." She whispered.

"This is wrong and you know it." she said. He dropped the rope and stalked off. "Fine." he said. Jennifer untied Raoul and made sure they got out alright. She heard the sound of an angry mob and ran back. He was already gone when she got to the clearing. All of the mirrors were broken. She found one that held a secret tunnel and followed it out...

----------------

A tear falls silently from her eye as she walks. She stops walking when she sees a dark shadow move. A man in a black suit wanders around the stage. Jennifer gasps when she sees his face. Two green eyes sparkle as he meets her gaze. One droops deformed. Red lumps cover the right half of his face. His hair is still slicked back with gel. "Erik?" she ask. He nods. She throws herself at him, locking her arms around his neck. She kisses him passionately. He smiles, returning the kiss. "Oh, I've missed you." she says burying her face in his warm shoulder. His arms lock around her waist pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you too." he says. She pulls away and digs into her bag. "Here. I thought you might want this back." she says holding up the mask. He takes it and puts it on. "Thank you." he whispers. They kiss again and leave the opera house behind.

**El Fin

* * *

**

**So, how do you guys like it? Like I said, any comments you have on this, I'll tell my friend, 'kay.**

**See ya.**


End file.
